Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. A fuel system delivers fuel to the combustor fuel nozzles. The gas fuel flow may be approximated or inferred by the fuel system during operation of the gas turbine engine.
U.S. patent publication No. 2010/0280731 to D. Snider discloses systems and methods for controlling fuel flow to a turbine component. One or more parameters associated with a fuel flow to a turbine component may be monitored. The fuel flow may be modeled based at least in part on the one or more monitored parameters. The fuel flow may be adjusted to a target fuel flow based at least in part on the modeling of the fuel flow.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.